1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing holder for bearings mounted on journals, and, preferably, for bearings of printing image carrying cylinders and inking rollers of printing presses. The bearing holder includes a lower support socket, secured to a frame, and a cover part pivotally connected with the socket. The cover part is able to be locked in its shut position, folded onto the bearing positioned in the support socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A bearing holder of this type is described, for instance, in German patent publication 2,363,955 C, and is provided with a cover part which, in its shut position, generally forms the upper half of the bearing holder. The cover part is able to be locked to the lower support socket by holding screws, which are pivotally connected with the same. The holding screws are able to be pivoted into receiving and abutment parts, which are provided laterally on the lower support socket, and are able to be clamped onto the parts by nuts. To change the shaft, the printing image carrying cylinder or the engraved roller, first, the nuts of the holding screws have to be slackened off. Then, the screws have to be pivoted out of the way, in order to be able to swing the cover part clear, as a whole, for opening the bearing holder. The undoing and folding back of the cover part, therefore, has to be performed by hand. This involves considerable labor and renders the replacement of the shafts or rollers by robots or other automated equipment impossible.